Pictures and Memories
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Jessie James has just returned to Charming with a secret that has left her haunted. When she's brought back into SAMCRO as Jax's new "old lady", what kind of hell is this going to unleash in Charming? And can Jax ever forgive her for not telling him her secret? Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jessie James had never been a good girl. She lived her life on the edge, riding the fine line between what was good and what was bad. The law had never been a very good friend to Jessie, nor had law-abiding citizens. She preferred the life of a biker, and now she was returning to the town where she'd been born, and where the biker life was chief.

The 'Welcome to Charming' sign greeted her as she rode into the small town, and she headed to the one place she'd decided she would need to visit. It had been five years since she'd left Charming, since she'd left behind the life she knew. Finally she arrived at the house where her first order of business would take place, and with a smirk she noted that all the important ones were here. Jessie parked her bike in the driveway, stepping off of it and heading for the front door. She stopped on the porch, taking a deep breath before tapping her fist on the wooden door twice. After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open and there he stood. Jessie had to remember how to breathe. _Five years, five fucking years, and he still looks the same._ Finally they both snapped out of it, and Jessie smiled.

"Hey Jax."

Saying his name sounded foreign, and she wasn't even sure if they were still on good enough terms for her to call him Jax.

"Jessie?"

Her smile turned genuine as he stepped out onto the porch. The first thing her eyes noticed was the 'President' patch on the front of his jacket. "So you're President of the Sons now?" Jax nodded.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Jess." His expression hadn't changed from one of cool surprise, and it put Jessie on edge. This was a different Jax than she remembered. Finally she recovered her bearing, she crossed her arms, leaning on the railing of the porch.

"I was messed up, Jax, I just needed to get away from everything here."

"Including me?" His voice was accusatory as his eyes stared into hers. Jessie could hear the hurt in his voice.

Jessie's head dropped down, the tears beginning to slip down her face. "Jax, it's not like that. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to get away. There was too much here that I needed to get away from, but none of those things were ever you. I hated to leave you, Jax, but it was the best thing for both of us."

"Ma told me you left town because you got pregnant by that deadbeat boyfriend you had. Is that true, Jessie?" Jax's blue eyes were staring into her own accusingly, and Jessie bit down on her lip.

"No."

"So you weren't pregnant?"

"I was pregnant, just not by Chris."

Jax looked confused for a moment, his eyebrow raised. "Then who the fuck were you pregnant by?"

Jessie didn't answer, her eyes dropping to look at the floor. A tear began sliding down her face, and realization hit Jax like a ton of bricks. Jessie watched the color drain from his face, his emotions playing across his features as he stared at her.

"Jessie, was that baby mine?" The hurt and anger in that question made Jessie's chest hurt, distraught at the thought that she'd caused Jax pain.

"You were happy with Tara, Jax. I couldn't take that away from you. I wasn't going to be the reason you weren't happy. You had so much going for you, and I wasn't going to take anything else from you. My dad was pushing so hard for me to leave the club and leave Charming. And then, I found out I was pregnant... I had no choice, Jax. I had to leave. I knew you'd eventually become president of SAMCRO, and I felt like a baby would only hold you back. I'm so sorry, Jax. I'm so damn sorry."

Jax felt like his legs were about to give out from under him, and he sat down heavily in the porch swing. Putting his head in his hands, he stared at the ground until he could think of something to say.

"Jessie, where's the baby now?" Jax finally looked up at Jessie, and was shocked to see her crying heavily. Standing up again, he stepped closer to her, repeating his question. "Where's the baby, Jessie?"

Jessie could barely breathe. She couldn't tell him the truth, but then again she couldn't keep lying to him. "There is no baby, Jax."

Jax felt the anger surge through him, and he was immediately inches from Jessie's face. It was one of the few times he could ever remember yelling at Jessie, but all the emotions roiling in him were too much to handle. "Stop fucking lying, Jessica! Where the fuck is my baby?!"

Jessie was stunned beyond belief. She and Jax had been best friends since they were toddlers, and in all that time she only remembered Jax yelling at her less than five times, and he _inever/i_ called her Jessica. He was one of the few people who knew that was her real name, and he'd never called her that before. It hurt beyond words. The tears began falling faster, and the ache in her chest intensified. Before she could answer him, Gemma stormed through the front door, staring hard at her son and halting when she saw Jessie.

"Jessie? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me, Gemma. It's nice to see you."

Gemma hugged the woman who had always been her pick as a wife for Jax. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jax cut in, his voice cold as he looked at Jessie. "Jessie just told me she left town because she was pregnant with my baby. I asked her where it was, and now she says there's no baby."

Gemma still had her arm around Jessie, and she felt as the younger woman began shaking as she sobbed. The older woman's voice was sharp as she reprimanded her son. "Jackson Teller, stop all that damn yelling! Maybe if you calmed down, Jessie could explain herself."

Jax finally settled down a little, and Gemma encouraged Jessie to talk. The distraught woman managed to look Jax in the eyes. "The baby died at two months old. She looked just like you, Jax." She sagged into Gemma as she spoke, seeming very close to collapsing. "The doctors told me that there was nothing I could do, that it was SIDS or something. But after she died, I couldn't make myself come back to Charming. I couldn't face you again knowing I'd never given you a chance to be a father. I'm sorry, Jax, if I could go back and do it again, I'd never have left."

Jax was frozen, the biker dropping down onto the swing in shock. So Jessie _ihad/i_ had his child, but the baby had died. His baby girl, a little daughter, was dead, and he'd never had a chance to know her. Jessie was sobbing heavily, crying into Gemma's shirt. All Jax's anger evaporated as he looked at her, no longer furious at her but instead feeling a bond between two grieving parents. Slowly he got up and approached her, Gemma carefully warning him with her eyes to keep his temper in check before she stepped back. Jax wrapped his arms around Jessie, who buried her face in his leather jacket and cried. "It's okay, Jessie. Don't cry, honey." Finally Jessie's tears stopped, but she remained in Jax's arms, her face in his jacket.

"Jax, do you hate me?"

"Jessie, I can't hate you for something that wasn't your fault." He kissed her head, Jessie tensing up after a moment and stepping out of Jax's embrace.

"What about Tara, Jax? Are you still with her?"

"We're married, Jess. We have a son named Thomas."

Jessie's face went white, and her expression told the whole story. She'd been hoping for a reunion with Jax by coming back to Charming. She looked extremely disappointed, but she brushed it aside and she turned to Gemma instead, abruptly changing the subject. "Hey Gemma, do you think I could crash here for the night?"

Gemma nodded, opening the front door and escorting her inside. Jessie stopped briefly, looking at Jax with those smoldering blue eyes of hers. "Her name was Marlowe. Marlowe Skye Teller." And then she turned and entered the house, leaving Jax standing there dumbfounded.

As Gemma showed Jessie to the guest room, Jessie reached in her back pocket and pulled out a folded and worn photograph. Placing it in Gemma's hand, she smiled softly. "Give this to Jax, will you? I'll be leaving in the morning and I won't have a chance to give it to him."

Jessie then shut the door of the guest room, leaving Gemma standing in the hall with the picture. The older woman slowly unfolded it, her breath catching as she saw the angelic face of a tiny baby. The photo was of Jessie, sitting in a hospital bed, holding the baby in her arms. It was a closeup, and Jessie was smiling widely as she looked down at her baby. Gemma looked closer at the photo, then rushed to her living room and snatched a baby picture of Jax off the mantle. Holding it side by side, she felt her eyes burn with tears as she saw the baby looked identical to Jax. Then she saw that in the background of the photo, a framed picture of Jax sat beside Jessie's hospital bed. Gemma felt a tear roll down her face, understanding Jessie's pain at losing a child. She only wished that Jessie had never left Charming.

Sitting the photo of her son back on the mantle, Gemma took the photo of Jessie and Marlowe and stuck it in the frame, forming a makeshift family photo. It was the most heartbreaking thing Gemma had ever seen.

_iI found your picture today, _  
_I swear I'll change my ways,_  
_I just called to say, I want you to come back home _  
_I just called to say, I love you, come back home./i_


	2. Chapter 2

_i "It's okay, Jessie, you can do this, baby." Jax's voice was reassuring in her ear as Jessie let out a scream of agony, the doctor cheering her on. "Okay, Mrs. Teller, one more push and the baby's here!" Jessie did as asked, and a shrill cry cut through the air. _

_"It's a girl!"_

_The baby was placed in Jessie's arms, and she grinned widely as she looked up at Jax. He was looking down at her with so much love in his eyes, looking at her and their daughter. "What's her name, Jess?" Jessie looked down at the baby, smiling again and looking back at Jax. "Marlowe Skye Teller."_

_Jax laughed, kissing her forehead and leaning down to kiss the baby. "Marlowe Teller. It's perfect for our little girl." Jessie leaned against him, softly touching the baby's downy blonde hair. "She looks just like you, Jax." Jax laughed again, letting his daughter take hold of his finger. "Hopefully she doesn't act like me." He looked at his little family, then leaned down to kiss Jessie's lips._

_"I love you, Jessie James. Forever."_

_"I love you too, Jax Teller. Forever and always."_

_Suddenly Marlowe was ripped from her arms, and blood appeared everywhere Jessie looked. Jax turned and left the room, laughing manically at her._

_"I never loved you, Jessie."/i_

Jessie's eyes shot open, the young woman catching her breath as she realized it was just a dream. She looked around at her surroundings, recognizing the guest room of Gemma's house. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and onto her pillow as the vivid details of her dream began to come back to her. She sat up in the bed, wiping her cheeks with her hands. Taking a deep breath, she got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet to splash cold water on her face. As she leaned on the counter, she looked up into the mirror, and her hand automatically lifted her shirt as she turned around.

The heavy black tattoo across her shoulders was still prominent. The black crow sat on a crown, and Jax's name was tattooed underneath the crown in beautiful script. It was still as dark and imposing, even after all these years. It was her security blanket, and always reminded her that even if he didn't anymore, Jax had loved her at one time, loved her enough that he had her inked with the mark of an "old lady" of the club. Jessie had always been sure they'd end up married and ruling the club, but then the baby had complicated things. She and Jax had only slept together that one time, and she'd ended up pregnant. The worst of it all was that she had planned to bring Marlowe to Charming when she died. A week before their trip, Jessie had woken up to find her daughter dead in the crib. And so she had waited another four years before returning. It had taken time to heal.

Deciding she needed to get out and clear her head, Jessie pulled on some clothes, then grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and silently left her room. She tiptoed to the front door, quietly slipping out and locking the door behind her. She'd barely made it down the steps when she noticed Jax sitting on his motorcycle in the driveway. "Jax? What are you doing here, it's one in the morning."

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, decided to go for a ride. Why are you up?"

Jessie looked at her feet. "Bad dream. I thought a little fresh air would make me feel better."

Jax patted the seat of his bike. "Get on and let's go."

Jessie grabbed her helmet off her bike, fastening it under her chin as she slung her leg over Jax's motorcycle. Settling herself behind him, she held onto his jacket as he pulled out onto the road, heading towards the lake. The cool night air washed over them, Jessie's hair blowing back off her shoulders as she held onto Jax. She closed her eyes and she imagined that it was just like old times, that she was still his old lady. She leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder, Jax smiling as he felt her weight against his back. He was glad Jessie was back in town. He'd missed her so much while she'd been gone, it wasn't even explainable. She had been his best friend since he was five and she was three, and he had eventually fallen in love with her. As they grew up, he had been sure they'd get married one day, have kids, take over the club. He had mapped out his life with Jessie by his side. And then there had been that day, the day they'd finally gave into each other. They'd spent all day just hanging out and talking, taking a road trip out to the lake on his motorcycle. Night had fallen and they'd lit a bonfire on the lake shore, cuddled up on a blanket and eventually they'd had sex. And two weeks after that, Jessie was gone. He'd come home from a run to find her apartment empty and her car gone. His mother had informed him Jessie had gone to Las Vegas and didn't plan to come back. And then she'd dropped a bombshell: Jessie was pregnant by the deadbeat she was dating at the time. Jax had been sure the boy had threatened Jessie if she didn't leave Charming, so he'd showed up at Chris's house and made sure Chris understood that no one messed with Jessie. He'd also put him in the hospital for a month, just to make sure he got the point. Jessie had meant that much to him.

Jessie could tell Jax was deep in thought just by the way he was staring straight ahead, and she figured he was thinking about her. She had missed him too, and so she cuddled closer to him on the motorcycle. She didn't even care he was married to Tara. Tara had always come second to her in Jax's world, Jessie knew that. Finally they arrived at the lake, Jax parking under the same weeping willow they'd sat under so many times before. Jax let her off first, and then they sat on the ground under the tree, leaning back on the trunk. Jessie leaned against him, Jax wrapping an arm around her.

"Jess, are you gonna stay in Charming?"

She hesitated. "I was planning to leave tomorrow. I figured you'd want me gone now that you have Tara and your boys. But I don't want to leave. I've been gone long enough, I don't want to leave this place again. I don't want to leave _iyou/i_ again, Jax." She looked up at him, Jax meeting her gaze. "But I need to know if you want me to stay here."

Jax pulled her closer to him so that she was almost sitting in his lap. "Jessie, of course I want you here. I never want you to leave again. I love you, Jessie. If you leave tomorrow morning, I'll follow you wherever you go, and then I'll bring you back to Charming. This is where you belong."

Tears again pressed against Jessie's eyes, and she smiled. "I love you too, Jax. But what about Tara?"

"Tara's in jail, Jessie. I'll divorce her, I'll do whatever, but I just want you to be here with me. I love you, Jessie, I always have." Jax laughed a little, ruffling Jessie's blonde and black hair. "Ma always did have you picked as the future Mrs. Jax Teller. I'm starting to think she was right."

Jessie sat up, turning so that she was sitting facing Jax. "I'm willing to stay here for you. This has always been what I want. From the time I first met you, I wanted to grow up and be with you, be a part of SAMCRO." She reached over to take his hand. "And I know I've already said it, but I'm sorry I never told you about our daughter. It's something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life." She stood up to reach in her pocket, handing Jax a photo. He unfolded the picture, and he froze for a minute.

"Is...Is this her?"

Jessie nodded. Jax looked back down at the photo, taking in the beautiful face of his Jessie, smiling as she held baby Marlowe in her lap. Jessie was right, the baby did look like him. He smiled as he saw the Sons' logo on the front of Marlowe's onesie, 'Daddy's Little Outlaw' underneath. Jessie moved back to sit beside him. "Everyone who saw her and saw your pictures told me she looked like you. I gave your mom the picture of her right after she was born, I think she kept it. I have more pictures in my suitcase, I can show them to you later."

Jax sat the picture in his lap, reaching over to hold Jessie's hand. "Jessie, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you or for her. But I can promise you that if and when we have more kids, I'm gonna be there every step of the way. I'm gonna be there for you." He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her skin. "Tomorrow I want you to come with me to the clubhouse so I can show everybody my old lady's finally come back. I think they'll take right to you." He pulled her back to his side, and for the first time in five years, Jax pressed his lips to Jessie's. The kiss was full of longing and desperationg and need, and Jax pulled Jessie against his chest, her breath catching in her throat as she pressed against him. His hands slid up her shirt, and she felt his fingers glide over her tattoo. They finally broke the kiss, the two of them panting heavily.

"I think we should head back to the house before we get ourselves in trouble, Jax."

He smirked. "Where's the fun in that, Jess?"

She laughed. "None, I guess. But it's my first night back, I don't need to get caught fooling around with you like we're teenagers again. At least wait for my second night back." She mirrored his wink, turning to walk towards his motorcycle. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling the back of her T-shirt down so he could see her tattoo.

"You still got my name on you. That makes me feel real special." He let her shirt go, and Jessie turned to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Get on the motorcycle, Jax, and take me back to Gemma's before I have to beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try, Jessie James."

They got on the bike, Jax heading back towards his mother's house with his girl in tow.

Everything made sense again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma called for Jessie from the kitchen, looking impressed when Jax's new girlfriend entered the room. The younger woman looked stunning, obviously ready to be presented to the club as his "old lady". Her blonde and black two-tone hair was deeply parted to one side, straight as a pin. Her blue eyes were accentuated by smoky eyeshadow, her clear lip gloss reflecting light. A red and black corset top hugged every curve while skin tight black jeans clung to her legs, tucked into knee high black leather boots. A silver studded belt was threaded in her belt loops, her outfit topped off with a handful of thick silver rings. She looked every inch the badass biker chick, and that was reinforced when she turned in a circle and Gemma saw her crow tattoo.

"You think Jax'll like it?"

Gemma smirked. "Honey, if my son doesn't like that outfit, I'll have him examined because he must be blind." The older woman stepped closer, adjusting the top of Jessie's corset so that her breasts were held up perfectly. "There you go, that's better." Gemma went back to going through her mail, but the smirk she directed toward Jessie never wavered. "You know, Jax's been over here every night this week to see you. I think he's really in love, Jessie."

Jessie blushed, looking at her black-polished nails. "I wish he wouldn't come all the time. I don't want Tara lighting in him over me."

Gemma laughed. "Sweetie, I think Jax has made it clear to Tara that he's done with her and that you're the new woman on the President's arm. There's nothing she could do even if she wanted to. But Jessie, I have to ask you something. Are you willing to take on Abel and Thomas if you and Jax do pursue a relationship?"

Jessie looked firmly into Gemma's eyes. "Gemma, I'd do anything for Jax, and taking care of his children is a bonus. Children are such precious things." Gemma could tell that Jessie was thinking of her and Jax's daughter. "I want to be in his life, and I want to be in their lives too."

Seeing the tears in Jessie's eyes, Gemma quickly changed the subject. "So what time is Jax picking you up?"

Jessie pulled her phone out of her bra and checked her text messages. "Seven thirty. He should be here anytime, it's seven fifteen." As if on cue, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard outside, and Jessie felt her nerves began to get to her. It had been so long since she'd been to the club, so it would be an experience. There were footsteps on the porch and the sound of the door slamming before Jax appeared in the kitchen doorway. He stopped when he saw Jessie's outfit, whistling before walking over and kissing her hungrily. "Hot damn, baby, you look sexy as fuck." His hands immediately settled on her hips, pulling her against him so he could press another kiss to her lips.

Gemma banged her fist on the counter, catching her son's attention. "Jackson, you could at least wait until your mother's not in the room to tear your girlfriend's clothes off. Have some decency, son."

"When Jessie looks this good, it's hard to have decency, Ma." Jax reluctantly let go of Jessie, going over to kiss his mom on the cheek. Gemma waved him away, smiling at her son. "Go on, take your girlfriend and get out!"

Jax did as told, slipping an arm around Jessie and leading her outside. Gemma called her goodbyes, heading to get her keys and purse to follow them to the clubhouse. Jessie put on her helmet, waiting until Jax was settled on his bike before she straddled the seat behind him. "You ready, Jess?"

Jessie snuggled closer to his back, smirking as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Do you mean the party or the _afterparty_?" Her meaning was clear, and Jax laughed.

"Both."

The clubhouse was full when Jax and Jessie arrived, as well as the groups of people outside. Most were just wannabe girls wearing barely any clothes, who were all just there to latch onto a member of the Sons for the night. Jessie shook her hair out once her helmet was off, confident in her appearance. The lustful gazes Jax was giving her were only reinforcing that. He slipped an arm around her, his hand traveling down to settle on her ass as he led her toward the door. Jessie looked up at him, and she stopped him for a moment to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Jax." He winked back at her, gently squeezing her ass. "I love you too, Jessie. Now get in there and knock 'em dead."

The party stopped briefly when Jax entered, everyone showing respect to their President. And then they all stopped and stared at the gorgeous woman on his arm. It only took a minute for Chibs and Juice to approach Jax, Juice recognizing Jessie. "Jessie?"

She smiled. "Hi Juice. It's good to see you again."

The Latino man smiled. "Good to see you too. Boss Man's got a new friend, huh?"

Jessie laughed. "I'm back in town for good, Juice. Gotta let these hoes know I'm the one with him now."

Chibs then hugged her as well, Jessie smiling at the Irishman. Gemma appeared from nowhere, offering one of the two beers in her hand to Jessie. Jax had already gotten one from Chibs, and now the party was in full swing. Loud music was thumping through the clubhouse, and the smoke curling in the air from both weed and cigarettes was already getting to Jessie. It had been a long time since she'd been among the party crowd, but this was home. Jax took her by the hand, leading her over to one of the couches where Chibs was sitting. He pulled her down onto his lap, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Ain't she gorgeous, Chibs?"

The Irishman nodded. "As pretty a lass as I've ever seen, Jackie boy. Glad ya finally got one who don't think we're trash!" Jessie felt a smile cross her face, her confidence rising now that she had the Vice President's approval. Chibs stood up from the couch, offering his hand to Jessie. "Would you like to dance, Miss Jessie?" Jessie cast a glance at Jax, who nodded with a smile. Once she had his consent, Jessie took Chibs' hand, letting him lead her out among the other people dancing. It certainly wasn't ballroom or waltzing, so they danced accordingly, although both were careful not to get too dirty so as not to offend Jax.

"So you and Jackie boy, huh?" Chibs had an amused smirk on his face, but Jessie knew he was only messing with her.

"I'm back in Charming for good, Chibs. I'm ready to have Jax back in my life."

The Irishman could tell she was serious, and his amusement settled into an honest smile. "I think Mr. President's more than ready to have you back in his life too, Jessie. Tara really fucked him over, stupid bitch she is. I'm glad she's in jail, and away from us. She didn't understand this life, she wanted Jax to abandon everything he's ever known for her. I think that's why she had that baby, to trap Jax, just like she accused Wendy of doing. But Jax plans to divorce her and take his boys from her while she's in jail, so she can't retaliate. I think you coming back was the kick in the arse he needed."

Jessie was touched by his honesty. "That means a lot that you're telling me this, Chibs. I want you to know, since you are Vice President, that I'm going to encourage Jax in every way to stay a part of SAMCRO. I want to be in this myself. I love this life that he leads, and I want to be a part of the club and this family. I promise I'm gonna be the best backbone for Jax that I can be. I hope I'll make all of you proud."

There was a look of mutual respect that passed between them before Jax cut in. "Excuse me, Chibs, I think it's my turn." The Vice President let Jax step in, Jessie pushing her hair back off her shoulders to give Jax the best view of her cleavage. "Like what you see, Jackson?"

There was a seductive layer to her voice, enticing Jax playfully. "I got moves you can't even imagine, Jax." And she did. Jessie had worked as a stripper when she first went to Vegas, and she knew how to work a man over. Admist the crowd of bodies bumping and grinding, Jessie got as close to Jax as she could, pressing her hips into his. She ground against him roughly, her fingers trailing down his arms and then taking his hands in hers. She placed his hands on her hips, smiling sexily. Jessie knew that what she was doing was a little bitchy, tempting Jax like this, but he was her man and she was intent to prove it to everyone. Tonight Jessie felt like her world was finally in place, and she was with her soul mate. That was all that mattered.

Three and a half songs later they separated, Jax distracted as Tig came to tell him he was needed for urgent club business. Jessie nodded in understanding when he looked at her, ready for a break herself. She was feeling a little overheated and extremely naseous. It'd been an hour since the clubhouse became packed with patch members, old ladies, sweetbutts, crow-eaters and hang-a-rounds. The loud music as well as the stench of sweat, leather, weed , alcohol and sex was beginning to overpower her, and she made her way back to the dorm rooms for reprieve. Once she found Jax's door, she retreated inside, falling face first onto the bed. The room felt like it was spinning as she lay there, regretting her decision to jump back into the party scene with both feet. After a bit, things began to still, and she gingerly sat up.

"I've been looking for you." Jax's voice broke the silence as Jessie heard the door open and close.

"Everything was getting..." She waved a hand around trying to think of another word that wasn't overwhelming. "...strong."

"Everything was getting strong?" He laughed as he sat down next to her, making she was okay. "You look pale, Jess. You want me to take you back to Ma's house?"

Jessie shook her head. "I'll be fine, I just needed a break."

He smirked at her devilishly, then leaned over and gently kissed her, one hand cupping the back of her head. She returned the kiss carefully so as not to get sick before Jax began kissing her a little harder and with more urgency as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. Everything around them disappeared as they crossed the line into physicality, Jessie letting out a sharp breath as she wondered why the hell she hadn't slept with Jax more than just that one time.


	4. Chapter 4

He had seen her enter the prison with Jax, watched as the two of them were searched. And he had seen Jax enter the interview room to speak to Clay, leaving Jessie in the waiting room by herself. Here was his opportunity.

Toric cornered Jessie as she left the bathroom, taking advantage of her being away from Jax. He knew she was Jax's new girlfriend and could be very valuable in bringing down SAMCRO. She had quite a lot of influence over Jax, he knew, and that influence could be used to help Toric dig up dirt on the club. And since Jax thought he was still behind the two-way glass, now was the perfect time to corner Jessie.

When she approached, the agent stepped in front of Jessie, smiling unconcertingly. "Hello Miss James, I'm Lee Toric. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Jessie startled slightly, looking at Toric with suspicion in her eyes. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The ATF agent was standing in front of her, almost pinning Jessie against the wall. She was uncomfortable in every way, and wished feverently that Jax would miraculously walk out of the interview room right now.

"Jessie- you don't mind if I call you that, right?- it's come to my attention that you've recently become very close to Jackson Teller." His eyes glinted dangerously as he stepped closer to Jessie, invading her personal space a little more. She took a step back, nearly hitting the wall. A tiny bit of fear was starting to creep its way in, but she squashed it down and tried to keep her voice even and calm.

"I don't believe my association with Jax is any business of yours." Jessie stuck her chin out defiantly, standing up a little straighter. Toric was not going to intimidate her, she decided. She'd hold her ground.

"I found your record from your time in Las Vegas. I'm sure the California police would be very glad to catch the woman who killed six men and who stole all that money from the victims. And let's not even get started on that prostitution ring you were involved in."

"Blackmailing me won't make me turn snitch, you bastard." The disgust was plain on Jessie's face as she stared down the agent, refusing to allow him to talk her into turning on Jax and the club.

Toric smirked. "No, but I'm sure Jax would be very interested to know that his girlfriend is a killer, a thief, and a whore on top of that."

Jessie bristled immediately, looking like she'd cut somebody's throat in a heartbeat as she pegged the agent with an icy look. "I might have killed those bastards and stole their money, but I was never a whore. And if you ever so much as breathe a word of that to Jax, I'll hunt you down and put a bullet in your brain."

Seeing that she was refusing to cooperate, Toric suddenly wrapped a hand around her throat, shoving her back into the wall. His other hand settled dangerously low on her hip, almost directly on her pelvis. "Now listen here, bitch, I suggest you start cooperating with me before it gets real ugly for you." Jessie struggled against his grip, but he was stronger than she was and was using that leverage to overpower her. Flashes of light began dotting her vision as she gasped for air, realizing that this bastard meant to kill her right here in this hallway. With whatever air she could find left in her lungs, she began screaming for Jax.

After his decidedly pointless talk with Clay, Jax was leaving the interview room when he heard someone scream his name. He searched for the source of the voice, his eyes landing on Jessie being held against the wall by Lee Toric, the agent's hand wrapped around his girlfriend's delicate throat and her feet almost completely off the ground. But what really snapped it for Jax was seeing Toric's hand on the waistband of Jessie's jeans, and the rage began building. He saw red as he barged down the hallway, grabbing the ATF agent by the back of his shirt and slamming him into the wall behind them. He didn't even think twice about being in a prison hallway as he let loose on the smaller man with a closed fist, punching him directly in the face so many times he lost count, only being brought back to reality when Jessie grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Blood was smeared over his knuckles and on his 'SONS' rings, and he could have swore he saw a tooth or two on the ground beside his feet. His girlfriend pulled him away from the beaten and bloodied agent slumped on the ground, holding his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her until his breathing steadied and the rage began to die down.

"Jax, just breathe. It's okay, you've knocked the hell out of him. Just calm down." When she saw he had settled down, Jessie let him go. Jax turned back to the man he'd just given the beating of a lifetime, leaning down to look Toric directly in the eyes, reveling in the pain that was obvious on the agent's face. "I don't give a shit what you do to him," he gestured at the door Clay was behind, "but if you come after my girlfriend again, I'll show you just how personal this can get."

With that, he turned and took Jessie's hand, pulling her close to him as they headed toward the door of the prison. After a moment, Jessie looked up at her boyfriend. "He touched me, Jax. He put his hand around my throat and tried to feel me up." Jessie was starting to shake, her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she stared at Jax. She wasn't upset anymore, just angry. She snuggled deeper into Jax's embrace, Jax smiling at her temper.

Jessie scoffed at the thought of the creepy man who had just tried to basically rape her. "If you hadn't come when you did, I was going to murder him in the hallway of that prison, you know that right?"

Jax laughed at Jessie, brushing her hair out of her face. "I took care of him, baby. You don't have to worry anymore."

Jessie smiled into Jax's chest as he held her, comforted by his strength as he held her. She was safe with Jax, and for some reason, she didn't mind being the weaker one.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie heard Jax yelling for everyone to get out of the clubhouse, and with Thomas in her arms she ran for the door before remembering Abel was still asleep in Jax's room. She was about to turn back before she thought about Thomas and hurriedly searched for someone to hand him to. Tig was closest to her, and he reached for her hand to get her out of the building. Without a second thought, she pushed Thomas into Tig's arms, then ran back into the clubhouse towards the dorm rooms, Jax chasing after her. She ignored his pleas for her to stop, but once she screamed back that Abel was in his room Jax quickly shut up and followed her. She knew time was ticking as she snatched Abel from the bed, the little boy dazed in her arms as she ran back towards the main entrance. Jessie felt Jax grab her shoulders and shove her towards the door. Chibs pushed Jax outside, the three of them falling forward as the building exploded behind them. Abel screamed in her arms, and Jessie pulled him as close to her as possible, shielding him from the debris that began falling like rain. Jax was laying over her, he and Chibs protecting Jessie.

Finally the chaos died down, and the members of the club began to stir from the ground. As they got to their feet, Jax pulled Jessie to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She felt a tear slide down his cheek and onto her face.

"Jax, I'm okay. Chibs is okay, you and the boys are okay. It's gonna be alright."

He looked down at her with a soft smile, then took Abel from her arms. Jax hugged his son tightly, Abel looking up at his dad.

"It's okay, Daddy. Jessie got me."

Jax couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, she did, buddy." Looking over his son's head, Jax looked at Jessie with a burning look of love. "C'mere Jess." He pulled her to him again, seemingly reluctant to let her be out of his embrace for more than a few seconds. "You ran into a building about to explode to save my son. I love you, Jessie, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Jessie smiled at Jax. "Jax, I'd have run back in that building for Thomas, for Abel, for you, for Chibs, for anybody in this club. I love you, Jackson Teller, and I mean that." Then her attention was turned as Tig walked up with Thomas, the baby hiding his face in Tig's jacket. Jessie took him from Tig, kissing his head as she held him close. Chibs and Happy joined in the little circle, each of the members looking hesitantly at the burning clubhouse behind Jax.

"Well, our little Jessie is Superwoman, aye?" Chibs affectionately ruffled Jessie's hair, the blonde smiling as the Vice President tried to break the tension. Jax laughed, putting his arm around Jessie's waist.

"She is, Chibs, that she is." After a moment, Jax turned to Chibs again, handing him the keys to his truck. "Take Superwoman and the boys home, Chibs. We'll meet at the garage in the morning to decide what to do." Pressing his fiftieth kiss to Jessie's forehead, he smiled. "I'll see you soon, Jess. I have to make sure everybody's gonna be here tomorrow and then I'll be on home."

Chibs took Abel into his arms as Jessie adjusted the now sleeping Thomas in hers. They got the boys into their car seats, and then they got themselves into the front seat. Chibs pulled out onto the road toward Jax and Jessie's house, looking over at the Queen of SAMCRO. She was leaning against the window, lighting up a cigarette to calm her frayed nerves. Chibs reached over and placed a hand on her knee, Jessie jumping slightly.

"Are you okay, Jessie girl?" Jessie could see the concern on Chibs' face, and she nodded slowly, a worn expression covering her face.

"I forgot how hard it is being a part of SAMCRO, Chibs." She blew smoke out of the window, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, having your clubhouse blown up isn't a part of normal life, lass."

Jessie couldn't help but laugh, tossing her cigarette out the window. "No, it's not. I don't know, it's just hitting me hard. When we were in the parking lot, all I could think about was what if I hadn't been able to get to Abel? What would Jax have done? What would I have done?" She turned to look over her shoulder at the backseat, where Abel was asleep in his carseat, Thomas asleep as well. "Those boys mean the world to me, Chibs." A tear slipped down her face, and it was only a moment before she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Chibs slowed down as they turned into the driveway of the Teller house, and he parked the truck before getting out and walking around to the passenger side. Opening the door, he pulled Jessie into his arms, the young woman crying into his shoulder. "Alright, lassie, don't cry. Everyone's fine, no harm done. Now come on, we best get the rugrats inside."

Opening the back door, Chibs got Abel out of his carseat, then got Thomas's carseat out and pulled up the handle on it. Jessie had calmed down a little, and she dug her keys out of her bag to unlock the front door. She held it open for Chibs to get the boys inside, taking them to their bedroom. They got Thomas into his crib and Abel into his bed, the boys easily dropping back to sleep. Jessie stood watching them a moment, Chibs watching her from the doorway. He was worried about her, but he didn't want to push the issue.

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself, Jessie?"

She turned to look at Chibs, her face showing she was still shaken from the explosion. "Will you stay here, at least until Jax gets back?"

Chibs nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, Jessie girl."

She led the way to the kitchen, shakingly filling the coffee pot with water and turning towards the coffee maker before her shaking hands got the better of her and she dropped the pot in the floor. It shattered everywhere, Jessie collapsing in the floor and beginning to sob. Chibs rushed to her side, making sure she wasn't injured before kneeling beside her and pulling her into his arms. She was crying into his kutte for the second time that night, holding onto Chibs for dear life.

"It's alright, Jessie. Jackie boy is fine, those little ones are fine. There's nothing to cry about."

He finally got her calmed down, sitting her down at the table and making her settle down.

They were still sitting there when Jax got home, Chibs finally leaving once he was sure Jessie was going to be alright.

As they got in bed that night, Jax pulled Jessie against him, holding her close.

"Jessie, I want to promise you something."

Jessie looked up at him, unsure of what he was going to say. "What is it?"

Jax pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying to keep his voice steady. "I want to promise you that I'll aways be there to keep you safe, no matter what. You and my boys mean everything in this world to me, and if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I love you, Jessica Marie James."

Jessie pressed her face into his shoulder, letting his words sink in. "I love you too, Jax."

Jessie slept worse that night than she had since Marlowe died. The thought of nearly losing Jax and those boys was almost too much to bear, and she lay awake for a while silently crying as Jax slept beside her.

Sometimes she wondered if being the Queen of SAMCRO was really worth all the pain it caused her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie had dropped the boys off at daycare, and was now headed to the new SAMCRO clubhouse with some very important information to tell Jax and the other members. Well, after she yelled at Jax about it.

She stormed in the door, Chibs and Tig looking up from the bar.

"Why the sour face, Jessie girl?" Even Chibs' nickname for her couldn't make her crack a smile, Jessie putting a hand on her hip.

"Where's Jax? I need to talk to him now." The urgency in her voice startled all the boys, Jax choosing that moment to saunter down the stairs.

"There's my baby girl!" He went to pull her into his arms, but she shoved past him and headed up the stairs.

"Follow me, we need to talk."

Jax followed her back upstairs, Jessie shoving through the door of the new meeting room. She tossed her purse down on the reaper table, her hands immediately going to rest on her hips.

"Jax, we have a serious problem." Her eyes burned into his, anger flashing. He took a step closer to her, Jessie's shoulders rolling back. "Don't touch me. The district attorney that's trying to fuck over SAMCRO showed up at our house, Jax. She had the nerve to come there while the boys were there and start shit with me. She got in my face, Jax, started yelling at me and cussing me out. She was telling me I had to turn on the club or go to jail. I don't need this kind of fucking stress on me when I'm fucking pregnant!" Her eyes went wide as she revealed her secret before she meant to.

Jax stood there dumbfounded, trying to comprehend her words. Finally it registered in his mind, and his lips curled into a smile. "You're pregnant, Jess?"

She slowly nodded yes. "Yeah, I'm pregnant, seven weeks. I was going to wait to tell you, but after today you needed to know. I'm having a baby, Jax, our baby." Her voice was low, and Jax broke into an even bigger grin. He stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms in a tight hug.

"That's the best news I've heard all day, Jessie." She could sense some of his recent stress evaporate as he held her, the news of a new baby lightening his mood. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders all at once. There was only one thing Jax Teller loved more than being part of SAMCRO, and that was being a father.

This baby news was just what he'd needed.

Later that night, the entire SAMCRO charter was at the sweets shop-slash-clubhouse, most of the members of the other charters filing in. All of the bikers in the room were unsure why Jax had called them here, but they knew it had to be big for them to have been called here on such short notice. They milled around, talking and drinking, waiting for the appearance of their mother chapter's president.

Jax finally appeared after a little while of keeping them all in suspense, smiling widely as he prepared to annouce his big news. That alleviated some fear that he was bringing them bad news, and everyone began smiling as well. Raising one hand, the SAMCRO President got complete silence, everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Alright boys, I'm glad everyone could make it tonight. I called you all here to share some good news. As you all probably know, Jessie and I have been together for a little while now. She's back in SAMCRO as my old lady, and I wanted you all to know that there's gonna be a new SAMCRO member soon because she's pregnant with our baby!"

The entire room erupted into cheers, everyone happy for this positive news. Jax turned to the doorway, Jessie entering the room nervously. She had a hand settled on her stomach, even though her bump had not yet formed. Another set of cheers went up for the new Queen of SAMCRO, who was positively glowing in a black minidress and a leather jacket. Jax slid an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into the midst of the crowd. A line of the members in the room began to form, Chibs the first to congratulate them, hugging Jessie. She was like his daughter, and he always had a soft spot for the pretty blonde. She reciprocated his hug, Chibs holding her by the shoulders to look at her stomach.

"Congratulations, Jessie girl! A little baby Jacky, think of that! God help us all."

Jessie smiled at his words, her attention then turned to Juice as Chibs moved to Jax.

"Congratulations, Jessie. It'll be cool to have another baby around." The quiet boy then carefully hugged Jessie, slapping hands with Jax as Tig pushed him out of the way.

"Move, Juice, damn! I wanna talk to the lady too!" Tig hugged Jessie, smirking at her.  
"It's a shame, Jess, I wanted to be the baby daddy." She laughed, shoving him slightly towards Jax.

"Talk to Jax, Tig, and leave me alone!" The former Saergent-at-Arms laughed loudly, winking back at the blonde woman.

Happy was the last of SAMCRO to greet her, hugging her tightly. "Congrats, Jessie."

Finally they got through the line of wellwishers, Chibs banging on the bar to get everyone's attention. Raising his glass of whiskey, he smirked.

"I think it's time for a toast! To the King and Queen of SAMCRO!"

The booming chorus of voices that echoed his sentiment was nearly deafening. "To the King and Queen of SAMCRO!"

Chibs raised his glass again, smiling in Jessie and Jax's direction. "And to their unborn Prince or Princess!"

"To the Prince or Princess!"

The entire clubhouse was raucous with cheers, everybody celebrating the parents-to-be and their unborn baby. A new era was beginning in SAMCRO.


End file.
